


Arjun and Krishna Through the Ages

by HackedByAWriter



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedByAWriter/pseuds/HackedByAWriter
Relationships: Arjun/Krishna, Kartik/Aman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Arjun and Krishna Through the Ages

Let me tell you  
here and now   
what it is like  
to say your name  
it is how I imagine starlight would taste  
sweet, bright on the tongue  
scorching the very lips,   
that yearn for your touch

As I lean against the walls  
tapestried in deep red  
steeped with saffron flowers all  
but you   
is a fallacy   
I watch you  
a king astride his horse  
I whisper hosanna  
hero of old, going off to   
bind yourself to martyrdom  
to the very wars   
that have followed us for centuries  
the petals I have thrown for you  
lie beneath hooves and feet  
but they had first been crushed   
by my own hands  
you turn back once twice   
three times, our eyes meet  
a silent plea neither can fulfill  
and I wonder  
do you know, do you truly know  
how easy it would be   
to fall on my sword   
to die for you,   
if you had only asked it?

Do you know,  
do you truly know how  
our story was written  
long ago?  
The minstrels had  
played our song  
sung it by the banks of sacred rivers  
the lotuses have watched as  
it became worship  
religion, for thousands  
for millions  
we were immortalised   
the archer and his god

Much had changed  
as the tale passed,  
words distorted  
from parted lips, to minds,  
to hearts,  
one thing yet remains  
you and I  
we share, a soul, a myth  
and a song  
in all the ages of this world  
it trickles through  
like holy water through   
upturned palms

In this age, I stand tall  
my voice rings through   
hallowed ground  
all temples lie under my feet  
around my shoulders, I have draped  
all the colours of the world  
like fever dreams alight, ignited  
by a secret fire

It is here I see you look up  
Lover, do not fear for me  
the world can rot  
the sky can burn  
the universe   
can break its bonds  
we will face it all  
hand in hand  
don’t you know  
you are enough?


End file.
